To Bella, with love
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Uma noite inesperada, que acabou em romance. Bella não esperava vê-lo de novo, tipo nunca mais. Mas desde quando a vida dela tinha sido o que ela esperava? / BxE / UA, AH, OOC.


**Título:**** To Bella, with love **_(Para Bella, com amor)_

**Autora: **Kessy Rods

**Shipper**: Bella & Edward

**Censura**: M

**Sinopse**: Bella não esperava vê-lo de novo, nunca mais. Mas desde quando a vida dela tinha sido do jeito que ela esperava?

* * *

**Twilight não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. Tudo isso pertence à tia Steph. Eu amo brincar com os personagens dela, entretanto.**

**E a propósito, Twilight, Edward e Bella podem não ser meus, mas o Andrew é! :)**

* * *

**N/A: **Essa história é cheia de flashbacks até um certo ponto, então pra não confundir ninguém, os flashbacks estão em _itálico_.

* * *

_**To Bella, with love**_

**BPOV**

"Até amanhã, Srta. Swan."

"Até amanhã, Angela." Eu disse, sorrindo para minha secretária enquanto pegava o elevador até o térreo.

Sozinha na caixa de metal, eu suspirei. Estava exausta. O dia tinha sido o mais proveitoso possível, eu tinha resolvido dois casos complicados, e outro tinha sido adiantado o máximo possível para a audiência final na semana que vem. Eu teria uma reunião com meu cliente amanhã, para explicar-lhe tudo e ficar a par de mais alguns detalhes, então eu estaria pronta.

No auge dos meus 26 anos, eu tinha orgulho de dizer que era uma mulher realizada. Tinha terminado minha faculdade de Direito em Columbia, com honras, e agora era uma advogada renomada da Whitlock Advogados. Minha amiga de infância, Alice Brandon, era casada com o dono da firma, Jasper Whitlock, e isso tinha me garantido um emprego assim que eu saí da faculdade. Mas apesar de ser amiga de Jasper, e madrinha de casamento dele e de Alice, eu tinha subido na minha profissão por mérito próprio, e mais rápido que qualquer um. O que me deixava extremamente feliz.

As portas do elevador se abriram e eu fiz meu caminho para a saída, como sempre acenando para os seguranças e desejando-lhes um bom final de dia.

Fui até onde eu tinha deixado meu Audi estacionado, e logo entrei. Liguei o carro e peguei a avenida pronta para ir pra casa. Meu celular tocou enquanto eu estava parada num congestionamento.

"Isabella Swan." atendi automaticamente, sem olhar no visor.

"_Srta Swan, é a Leah._"

"Ah, oi Leah. Algum problema?"

"_Não, eu só liguei porque seu pequeno está muito ansioso para ver que novo livro de histórias você vai ler pra ele, então eu queria ligar para lembrá-la."_

"Ah, meu Deus, eu tinha esquecido totalmente!" eu disse, batendo na minha testa. "Muito obrigada por ter ligado, Leah. Eu vou passar na livraria e comprar alguma coisa. Ele está bem?"

"_Está ótimo. Só muito empolgado."_ Ela disse, enquanto eu ouvia a voz fininha do meu principezinho ao fundo. "_Ele quer falar com você."_

"Passe pra ele. Está um engarrafamento horrível."

Logo eu ouvi a voz fininha de criança pelo aparelho. "_Mamãe?"_

Eu sorri enquanto respondia. "Oi, meu amor. Como você está?"

"_Eu to bem... A senhola vai chegá logo?"_ ele perguntou.

"Drew, querido, a mamãe está no trânsito, e tem muitos carros, então eu vou demorar um pouco. E antes de ir pra casa, eu vou passar na livraria pra comprar seu livro, certo?"

"_Ebaaa!" _ele gritou, me fazendo rir. _"Eu quelo um livlo bem legal, mamãe!"_

"Pode deixar," eu disse, ainda rindo. "se comporte e não dê trabalho à Leah, certo?"

"_Celto." _Ele disse.

"Passe pra Leah, querido. Vejo você daqui a pouco."

"_Tá. Te amo, mamãe."_

Sorri igual uma idiota. "Também te amo, querido."

"_Agora ele se acalmou." _Disse Leah.

"Que bom. O trânsito voltou a andar, mas eu devo estar em casa em menos de uma hora, ok?"

"_Certo. Dirija com cuidado, Srta. Swan._"

"Obrigada, Leah. Até."

Eu sorri enquanto voltava a dirigir, pegando a direção da minha livraria favorita. Meu filho Andrew era tudo pra mim. Não tinha uma só coisa que eu prometesse a ele que eu não desse um jeito de cumprir. Ele tinha vindo de supetão, como resultado de uma noite maluca e intensa, mas eu não me arrependia. Ele era minha luz, o motivo de eu levantar todos os dias e o motivo dos meus sorrisos bobões quando eu chegava em casa e ele corria desengonçado pra me receber.

Enquanto dirigia, eu me permiti lembrar daquela noite há quase três anos que mudou completamente a minha vida.

**~.~Flashback~.~ **

_Eu não podia acreditar que estava sozinha na véspera do meu aniversário. Alice e Jasper tinham prometido aparecer, mas de última hora me mandaram uma mensagem dizendo que não poderiam. Jasper tinha contraído uma virose e tinha tido que ir ao hospital, porque estava vomitando muito. Eu suspirei. Olhei ao redor do bar mas não encontrei ninguém que chamasse minha atenção._

_O ponto todo da noite era celebrar meu aniversário iminente enquanto Alice e Jasper achavam um cara pra mim, nem que fosse apenas pra passar a noite. Eu realmente precisava disso, porque tinha passado os últimos cinco anos na faculdade de Direito e agora estava finalmente formada, e trabalhando. Tinha começado a trabalhar uma semana antes na firma de Jasper, mas, como disse Alice, eu precisava de um pouco de diversão. Até agora, tinha sido só estudos e trabalho._

_E além do mais, eu era mulher e tinha minhas necessidades. A faculdade não tinha permitido que eu tivesse mais de um namorado, que só durou durante meu ano de caloura, porque ele não pode suportar o fato de que eu realmente queria estudar, e não farrear. Alice costuma dizer que ele foi tarde. Hoje eu tenho que dar razão à ela._

_Suspirei, pedindo mais uma vodka tônica com gelo e disposta a sair dali e ir para casa pedir comida chinesa enquanto via algum filme. Eu não ia ficar na boate sozinha a noite toda, e eu não estava com saco – ou coragem pra paquerar._

_Quando minha bebida estava quase acabando, ouvi uma voz melódica começar uma conversa comigo._

"_Posso te pagar mais uma bebida?" _

_Eu me virei para ver o que com certeza deveria ser o homem mais lindo do mundo, me encarando com lindos olhos verde-esmeralda. Seu cabelo era uma bagunça acobreada e eu senti minhas mãos coçarem para passar meus dedos nele. Nele todo, não só no cabelo._

"_Claro." eu disse sem pensar._

_Ele acenou para o barman e logo eu tinha uma Margarita à minha frente. Graças a Deus, se ele tivesse me comprado outra vodka eu provavelmente não conseguiria me lembrar disso depois._

"_Veio sozinha?" ele perguntou, enquanto bebericava um copo de whisky._

"_Era para os meus amigos me encontrarem aqui, mas um deles adoeceu então eles tiveram que cancelar." Eu dei de ombros._

"_Hm. Bom, eu também vim sozinho. Posso te fazer companhia. Se você quiser, é claro."_

_Eu olhei para ele e resolvi que sim, eu poderia ficar mais um pouco na boate, contanto que esse deus não fosse embora._

"_Claro."_

_Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. "Meu nome é Edward."_

"_Sou Bella." Eu disse, pegando sua mão._

_Para a minha surpresa, ele não apertou a minha mão. Em vez disso, ele a levou aos lábios e depositou um leve beijo nas costas da minha mão, o tempo todo me olhando intensamente nos olhos._

"_Muito prazer em conhecer você, Bella."_

_Eu suspirei e sorri como uma idiota._

**~.~Fim do Flashback~.~**

Eu estacionei o Audi em frente à livraria e afastei os pensamentos daquela noite. Eu sempre me arrepiava – de um jeito bom – quando pensava naquele dia. Edward nunca tinha saído da minha mente, e eu tinha certeza que nunca sairia.

Saí do carro e entrei na livraria, o sino da porta fazendo com que a balconista me olhasse.

"Boa tarde, Bella!" disse Jessica animada.

Eu vinha tanto aqui que todos os funcionários, e inclusive o dono, já me conheciam.

"Olá, Jessica." Eu disse. "Vim comprar um livro pro Drew, você tem alguma novidade?"

"Temos alguns ali."

Ela me levou até a seção infantil e depois de olhar alguns livros, eu me decidi por dois. Um era de fantoches de dedo, o que eu achei muito criativo, e sabia que Drew ia adorar. O outro era comum, mas tinha muitas figuras e era muito colorido, então eu sabia que ele iria amar também.

"Vai levar algo pra você?"

"Tem algo novo? Vim aqui semana passada e não me decidi por nada." Eu disse.

"Na verdade, só temos um novo. Foi lançado na terça-feira, e está sendo muito vendido. Nosso estoque dele já está acabando."

"Uau." Eu disse, impressionada.

"Pois é. Há quem diga que logo logo vai estar na lista to New York Times. Eu já acho que é um best-seller."

"Então me mostre esse novo fantástico livro." Eu disse rindo.

Ela me levou até a frente da loja, onde tinha cerca de vinte livros iguais empilhados, bem perto da porta. Um deles estava em pé para que pudesse ser visto o título e capa.

"É esse." Ela me disse, tirando um livro da pilha e me dando.

Eu o peguei e congelei por um momento. Eu balbuciei as palavras, para ter certeza que não estava sonhando.

"_Broken Hearts, _por Edward Masen."

Eu gelei. Jessica se desculpou vagamente para ir atender outro cliente. Eu não respondi, mas ela tinha ido. Eu equilibrei os livros de Andrew num braço enquanto folheava o livro de quase 400 páginas. Atrás, na segunda aba, eu pude ver uma pequena descrição do autor, com foto.

E lá estava, o belo homem que eu tinha conhecido na boate no dia do meu aniversário, há quase três anos atrás. A foto estava em preto e branco, e ele não olhava para frente. Ele olhava para o lado, mas era possível ver todos os detalhes do seu rosto. O cabelo, como sempre, estava para todo lado, e ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios fechados.

Eu ofeguei.

Então sorri.

Ele tinha conseguido.

**~.~Flashback~.~**

"_Então você faz Literatura Inglesa?" perguntei, olhando curiosamente pra ele. Será possível que além de estupidamente bonito ele também era inteligente?_

"_Faço." Ele sorriu torto, um sorriso que fez minhas pernas fraquejarem. Boa coisa que eu estava sentada. "E você?"_

"_Terminei Direito em junho. Trabalho como advogada." Eu disse, dando de ombros._

"_Oh, que bom. Meus parabéns." ele sorriu. _

"_Obrigada. Mas então, qual sua pretensão se formando em Literatura?"_

_Ele deu de ombros. "Eu quero ser escritor."_

"_Ah... Achei que queria ensinar."_

_Ele riu. A risada mais linda do mundo. "Não, de jeito nenhum. Minha paixão é escrever. Eu nunca publiquei nada, mas eu sempre gostei de escrever. Eu quero me tornar um escritor famoso um dia."_

"_Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir." Eu disse, com uma fé que eu não sabia de onde vinha. "Você deve ser inteligente."_

"_O que te faz pensar isso?" ele perguntou, me olhando curioso._

"_Devo admitir que não achei que você fosse muito inteligente, porque convenhamos, caras bonitos geralmente não são muito inteligentes. E eu tenho muitos exemplos." Eu disse, dando mais um gole na minha bebida enquanto ele sorria. "Mas você me dizendo que largou medicina para cursar Literatura Inglesa... Bem, isso me deu o que pensar."_

_Ele acenou, sorrindo. "É, eu espero que eu consiga. Meu pai não ficou muito feliz quando eu larguei medicina."_

"_Tenho certeza que depois que seu primeiro livro publicado se tornar um best-seller, ele vai mudar de ideia." Eu disse com uma piscadela._

_Ele riu, o que aqueceu meu coração._

**~.~Fim do Flashback~.~**

Edward tinha conseguido. Eu não sabia se este era o primeiro livro dele, mas ao que parecia, já estava no caminho para ser um best-seller.

Eu peguei o livro sem hesitar e fui até o balcão para pagar.

"Vai levar _Broken Hearts_?" Jessica disse sorrindo.

"Vou, achei a sinopse interessante." Eu disse. O que era mentira, porque eu não tinha ideia do que o livro tratava. Eu só estava comprando porque era de Edward. "Jessica, você sabe se esse autor tem mais algum livro?"

Ela franziu os lábios enquanto pensava, e depois negou com a cabeça. "Acho que esse é o primeiro. Espera um minuto."

Ela foi até o computador e digitou por um momento, então voltou.

"É, este é o primeiro livro dele. Incrível, não é? O primeiro livro, e já é quase um best-seller."

Eu sorri. "Tenho certeza que será um best-seller em pouco tempo."

Ela sorriu e somou minhas compras, então eu paguei e me despedi dela.

Voltei para casa com saudade no coração. Eu só tinha visto Edward uma vez na minha vida, mas me sentia muito feliz por ele ter conseguido o que queria. Eu sabia, porém, que seria apenas o começo para ele. Ele era de fato uma pessoa inteligente, como eu tinha comprovado depois de horas de conversa. E também, era muito teimoso e determinado. Eu estava realmente feliz que ele estivesse conseguindo realizar seu sonho.

No entanto, eu não pude evitar as lágrimas ao pensar naquela noite, e no quanto eu queria vê-lo de novo. Porém, eu sabia que era impossível.

~.~

Quando cheguei em casa, ouvi passinhos correndo.

Andrew logo apareceu no meu campo de visão, correndo desengonçado até agarrar minhas pernas com força e sorrir pra mim com seus dentes brancos. Sua pele era pálida igual a minha, seus olhos verde-esmeralda e o cabelo acobreado, igualzinho ao pai.

Quem poderia imaginar que eu iria engravidar depois de um caso de uma noite? Era sempre uma daquelas coisas 'acontece com todo mundo, menos comigo.'. Bem, eu tinha tido uma surpresa e tanto. Mas eu não estava reclamando, de jeito nenhum.

"Oi meu querido." Eu disse, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Oi mamãe. Tlouxe meu livlo?" ele disse.

"Trouxe." Eu disse. Tirei os dois livros que comprei pra ele da sacola da livraria e lhe mostrei. "Aqui."

"Dois?" ele perguntou surpreso, com os olhos arregalados enquanto pegava os livros.

"Sim, dois." Eu ri. "Você escolhe qual eu vou ler hoje. E o outro eu leio depois."

"EBA!" ele saiu gritando e foi até a sala com os livros grudados no peito. Ouvi um baque não muito tempo depois, seguido de um 'ai'.

"Tá tudo bem, filho?" perguntei, sorrindo enquanto pendurava minhas chaves.

"Sim!" ele disse, e logo ouvi ele sentando no sofá e aumentando o volume da tv.

Balancei a cabeça. Ele provavelmente tinha tropeçado nos próprios pés e caído no tapete da sala. Coisa normal e corriqueira.

Outra coisa que ele tinha puxado do pai. Ele era completa e totalmente desastrado.

**~.~Flashback~.~**

_Já passava das três da manhã, mas nem eu nem Edward estávamos preocupados com isso. Depois de uma noite de drinks, aperitivos e a melhor conversa que eu já tinha tido com alguém, ele simplesmente me beijou. Disse que vinha querendo fazer isso a noite toda, mas meu papo o conquistou e ele não teve a chance. Eu corei com a atenção e o beijei de novo, e logo o estava chamando pro meu apartamento._

_Eu tinha ficado atraída por ele desde o primeiro momento, claro. Ele era lindo, e qualquer cego poderia ver isso. Mas não era só sua beleza física. Ele também era lindo por dentro. Carinhoso, atencioso, muito inteligente e simpático. Eu o conhecia há apenas algumas horas, mas estava loucamente atraída por ele._

_E quando eu empurrei a porta do meu apartamento para fechá-la, eu também estava completamente molhada de excitação._

_Nós saímos nos beijando enquanto eu tateava o caminho até o meu quarto, tentando desabotoar a blusa de Edward ao mesmo tempo._

_Ele andava para trás enquanto me apertava contra si, e eu ofeguei ao sentir seu membro duro contra o meu baixo ventre. _

_Antes, porém, que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele tropeçou e caiu de bunda no chão. Atordoada, eu fiquei ali olhando pra ele enquanto ele corava num tom forte de vermelho. Então eu soltei uma pequena risada e o ajudei a se levantar._

"_Desculpe." Ele disse. "Eu sou um pouco desastrado."_

"_Tudo bem." Eu disse, colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros. "Mas no que você tropeçou, não tem nada aqui."_

"_Provavelmente nos meus próprios pés." Ele disse, corando de novo, e eu não pude deixar de pensar que isso era fofo. "Como eu disse, sou desastrado."_

"_Eu acho isso fofo." Eu disse, beijando suas bochechas extremamente vermelhas._

"_Humpf." Ele bufou._

"_Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu te acho atraente." Eu disse._

_Ele olhou pra mim e seus olhos cintilaram. "Pra que lado é o seu quarto mesmo?"_

_Eu apontei a direção e ri enquanto ele me puxava pela mão até lá. Segundo ele, olhar para frente enquanto andava era melhor, assim ele tinha menos chances de tropeçar._

_Eu não pude deixar de rir com sua observação, e o acompanhei até o meu quarto com um sorriso bobo no rosto._

**~.~Fim do Flashback~.~**

Balancei minha cabeça para espantar os pensamentos, de novo. Eu estava pensando muito em Edward hoje. Tudo bem que eu pensava nele todos os dias, porque eu tinha uma cópia dele em miniatura em casa, então pensar nele se tornava inevitável. Mas hoje estava sendo mais do que o normal. Provavelmente por causa do livro.

Fui até a cozinha onde Leah preparava o jantar.

"Oh, Leah, você é minha salvadora." Eu disse.

Ela riu. "De nada, Srta. Swan."

"Muito obrigada mesmo. Fica de olho no Andrew enquanto eu tomo banho?"

"Claro."

"Obrigada."

Ela riu e eu subi as escadas, tomando um rápido banho de chuveiro pra tirar o cansaço superficial. Eu era mãe e tinha que cuidar de um pequeno ser muito animado pro meu gosto. Não podia me dar ao luxo de demorar. Quando terminei, ainda me sentia cansada, então resolvi que antes de dormir, tomaria um banho de banheira, que com certeza me relaxaria mais.

Coloquei calças de moletom e uma blusa grande e calcei minhas pantufas. Desci as escadas até a cozinha, onde Andrew já estava sentado enquanto Leah colocava uma bela macarronada na mesa.

"Sério, Leah. Você é uma enviada de Deus. Não posso te agradecer o suficiente."

Ela riu. "Você sabe que eu gosto de fazer isso por vocês."

"É, eu sei. Obrigada mesmo assim." Sorri.

"De nada. Eu vou arrumar a bagunça que o mocinho aqui fez na sala, comam enquanto está quente."

"Obligado Leah". Disse Andrew.

"De nada, pequeno Andrew." Ela sorriu pra ele e se foi.

"Como foi seu dia, mamãe?"

Eu sorri. Meu filho era tão educado.

"Foi bom, querido, e o seu?"

"Também." Ele disse enquanto eu servia seu macarrão.

"Coma direitinho sem se sujar e eu deixo você comer bolo depois do jantar." Prometi.

"Eba!" ele disse, e então começou a comer bem devagar, fazendo tudo que podia para não se sujar.

Eu sorri enquanto comia, observando-o o tempo todo. O que será que Edward diria se por acaso ele soubesse que tinha tido um filho comigo? Ele iria gostar? Ele iria odiar? Qual seria a reação dele sobre isso? Por algum motivo estranho, eu achava que ele gostaria. Ele parecia ser o tipo de homem que sonhava em ser pai. Não que eu o conhecesse o suficiente pra ter certeza.

Suspirei e terminei meu jantar.

~.~

Uma hora e meia depois, eu estava cobrindo Andrew até o queixo, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa de boa noite enquanto saía de sua cama, muito grande pra ele. Deixei o livro de fantoches em cima da cômoda. Como eu tinha previsto, Andrew tinha se apaixonado completamente pelo livro de fantoches. Mas, ele estava muito cansado e dormiu logo. Eu sabia que no dia seguinte ele me faria ler o mesmo livro, se esforçando para ficar acordado até o final e não conseguindo. Era sempre assim.

Deixei a luz ligada no mínimo, apenas o suficiente para deixar o quarto visível. Andrew tinha medo de escuro, então eu evitava deixar tudo escuro.

Fui até o meu quarto e sem um segundo pensamento, tirei minha roupa e entrei na banheira com água quente e meus sais de banho. Meu corpo relaxou imediatamente e eu permiti um suspiro de contentamento sair dos meus lábios.

Fiquei lá deitada, relaxando com os olhos fechados até que a água ficou fria. Então eu me lavei e abri o ralo para secar a banheira enquanto eu me secava com uma toalha fofa. Me enrolei e escovei meu cabelo, escovei os dentes, e depois coloquei meu pijama de flanela. Bocejei enquanto ia para a cama, e após zapear os canais de tv por um tempo, decidi que preferia ler.

Desliguei a tv e encarei o livro de Edward, na cabeceira da minha cama. Eu o peguei com um suspiro e abri. Olhei a folha de rosto, a folha com as informações do livro, o índice, tudo com o maior carinho e devagar. Eu queria aproveitar cada segundo da leitura. Então, eu congelei quando vi a página de dedicatória. Continha apenas duas frases, mas elas fizeram minha boca ficar seca e meu coração acelerar como se eu estivesse correndo numa maratona.

"_Para Bella, c__om muito amor. Ela _que me ensinou a amar e correr atrás dos meus sonhos e nunca desistir, e eu serei eternamente grato por isso."

Eu engoli o choro e sorri feito uma idiota por simplesmente saber que ele lembrava de mim. Feliz por ver que seu primeiro livro era dedicado à mim, e somente à mim. Extasiada por ver suas palavras amorosas, como se... como se ele me _amasse_. 'Com muito amor'... Era isso? Ele me amava? Mesmo só tendo me visto uma vez?

Meu coração disparou ainda mais, se é que era possível, e eu sabia a verdade no meu íntimo. Eu amava Edward. Desde aquele dia, em que nos conhecemos e nos tornamos um, eu o amava. E até hoje me arrependia por não ter pego seu número de telefone, ou qualquer coisa que me permitisse localizá-lo. Até seu sobrenome, eu só tinha descoberto comprando o livro.

Eu gostei de pensar que ele nunca me procurou pelo mesmo motivo. Eu mudei de apartamento duas semanas depois, para um lugar mais próximo do meu trabalho. Eu sabia que ele não iria me procurar lá porque eu tinha dito a ele que estava de mudança. E ele também não tinha meu telefone.

Mas essa dedicatória... Ela aqueceu meu coração enquanto eu relia infinitas vezes as palavras mais doces que eu já tinha visto direcionadas à mim.

Involuntariamente, mais lembranças assaltaram a minha mente, e dessa vez, eu me permiti que elas tomassem conta dos meus pensamentos, enquanto fechava os olhos, agarrada ao livro ainda aberto na página de Dedicatória.

**~.~Flashback~.~**

_Nossas roupas estavam no chão assim que chegamos ao meu quarto. Edward ainda estava meio enrolado com meu sutiã, então eu coloquei meus braços para trás e o tirei rapidamente. Ele riu enquanto beijava meu pescoço, me fazendo suspirar._

_Ele me deitou na cama, e veio por cima de mim._

_Ele beijou meus olhos fechados, minhas bochechas, meu nariz, meus lábios. Tudo com uma calma quase reverente. Eu suspirei e sorri enquanto ele fazia seu caminho e eu abri meus olhos quando não senti mais seus lábios em mim._

"_Por favor, não feche seus olhos." Ele disse. _

"_Por quê?" perguntei curiosa._

"_Porque eles são os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi e eu quero vê-los." Ele disse sorrindo._

_Eu sorri e acenei, então ele continuou me beijando, não tirando os olhos de mim. Eu o observei enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava minha clavícula, e então eu mordi o lábio inferior enquanto suprimia um gemido._

"_Não se controle." Ele sussurrou._

_Era isso, esse homem ia me matar._

_Ele pegou meu seio direito entre seus lábios, beijando e sugando suavemente enquanto me olhava e eu o olhava, completamente molhada e excitada. Fiz como ele pediu, e alguns gemidos saíram da minha boca quando ele aplicou mais pressão no meu mamilo._

_Ele foi para o seio esquerdo e fez a mesma coisa. Eu já estava entrando em estado de ebulição, mas porra, isso era muito bom._

"_Edward..." eu suspirei, enquanto involuntariamente fechava os olhos._

"_Você é deliciosa, Bella." Ele disse, enquanto eu sentia seus beijos na pele exposta da minha barriga, depois no meu baixo ventre, pulando minha intimidade e indo para minhas coxas._

"_Edward." Reclamei._

_Senti seu riso na minha pele enquanto ele mordiscava a pele do interior da minha coxa direita. Eu gemi. Esse homem sabia usar a boca._

"_Se você escreve tão bem quanto usa sua boca, então, porra, você vai ser o melhor autor da história." Eu disse._

_Ele riu e depois pairou em cima de mim._

"_Obrigado. Vou manter isso em mente." Ele disse, sorrindo torto. Eu sorri e inclinei meu corpo para cima para beijá-lo nos lábios rapidamente. _

"_Agora, onde eu estava?" ele disse, com um sorriso zombeteiro._

"_Me deixando louca de tesão." Eu provoquei._

_Ele riu. "Verdade. Eu acho que faltei beijar um lugar, não é?"_

_Eu assenti, mordendo meu lábio inferior._

"_Vamos corrigir isso." Ele disse, descendo com rápidos beijos até que seus lábios entraram em contato com minha intimidade._

_Eu suspirei, alto._

_Ele mordiscou meu clitóris inchado e eu deixei escapar um gemido. Depois ele beijou minhas dobras, indo mais para baixo até a vagina. Então ele lambeu. Eu gemi mais alto e meu quadril se mexeu sozinho de encontro à sua boca._

_Ele suspirou e eu gemi, porque o sopro da sua respiração na minha carne excitada e molhada tinha me feito ficar ainda mais excitada._

"_Edward..." supliquei._

_Ele não falou nada, apenas lambeu mais uma vez para depois colocar sua língua quente dentro da minha vagina. Eu gemi enquanto ele estocava com a língua, depois colocando um dedo no meu clitóris, me estimulando._

_Ok, eu estava gemendo muito agora, e não tinha um pingo de vergonha. E nem queria ter._

_Edward tirou sua lingua e a substituiu por dois dedos, que deslizaram facilmente na minha entrada molhada._

"_Ai, merda." Eu disse, meio gemendo e meio falando._

"_Você gosta disso?" ele perguntou, sua voz rouca me deixando louca._

"_Sim." Eu gemi._

_Ele acrescentou um dedo. Eu gemi mais alto. Ele bombeou forte algumas vezes e então sua boca estava no meu clitóris, chupando, mordiscando e lambendo, enquanto meu quadril rebolava com seus dedos dentro de mim._

_Ele deu o golpe de misericórdia quando colocou meu clitóris entre seus lábios e o chupou, lenta e suavemente._

_Eu vi estrelas por trás das pálpebras, enquanto gemia o nome dele e meu corpo todo tremia. Ele tirou seus dedos de mim assim que meu corpo se acalmou e eu vi, atordoada, ele lamber os dedos._

"_Deliciosa." Ele disse, sorrindo torto._

_Eu ri enquanto ele ficou por cima de mim, afastando minhas pernas para se encaixar melhor. Eu ofeguei. Eu já estava me sentindo excitada de novo, e eu tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo poderoso. _

_Ele beijou meus lábios suavemente, delicadamente, e eu gemi ao sentir meu gosto na sua boca. Eu circulei sua cintura com minhas pernas, dando a ele mais acesso, e passei minhas mãos pelos seus braços e costas definidos. Ele com certeza malhava. E ao mesmo tempo que ele era todo torneado, ele não era completamente duro. Sua pele era macia nos meus dedos e seu corpo era incrível._

_Eu senti a cabeça do seu membro em contato com minha carne inchada e gemi. Ele continuou me beijando, um pouco mais rápido, enquanto entrava devagar em mim. Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou, enquanto eu olhava nos olhos dele._

_Eu vi todo o desejo e luxúria crispados nas belas orbes verdes dele, e vi o quanto ele gostou de entrar em mim. Eu o senti me preencher centímetro por centímetro, até que senti sua pélvis de encontro com a minha._

"_Puta merda, você é perfeita." ele suspirou._

_Eu gemi e puxei meu quadril e depois o inclinei para ele, fazendo-o soltar um gemido._

_Ele começou a estocar lentamente, indo e vindo com calma enquanto deslizava facilmente contra a minha excitação. Estava extremamente quente, e eu sentia alguns fios do meu cabelo colando no meu rosto. Eu rebolei contra ele um pouco, pedindo mais, o que ele prontamente concedeu. _

_Ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e nós dois gememos com a sensação. Ele beijou minha testa, tirando o cabelo colado com os dedos. Depois beijou meu rosto enquanto aumentava seu ritmo, e eu gemia cada vez mais e mais alto. _

_Ele suspirou e me beijou com força enquanto começou a estocar com mais força, e minhas pernas caíram ao lado da sua cintura, abertas em um novo ângulo que atingiu em cheio meu ponto G._

_Eu gritei na sua boca, e ele parou o beijo para se inclinar e estocar mais rápido._

_Eu gritei novamente. Ele estocou. Eu gritei. Ele estocou e gemeu, enquanto eu comecei a arranhar suas costas. Ele rosnou, e seu ritmo ficou frenético e irregular._

"_Merda, Bella, eu estou perto."_

"_Eu também." Gemi, sentindo a pressão no meu baixo ventre aumentar e aumentar, insuportavelmente._

_Ele dirigiu uma mão para o meu clitóris e seus lábios vieram aos meus._

_Ao mesmo tempo, ele começou a me beijar e me acariciar enquanto estocava forte, e eu não aguentei mais._

"_Edward!" soltei seus lábios famintos e gritei, enquanto meu corpo tremia no meu segundo orgasmo da noite._

_Se eu achava que o anterior tinha sido poderoso, ele não era nada em comparação com esse. _

_Eu tremi e gemi, enquanto Edward me segurou contra ele, rosnando no meu ouvido enquanto eu sentia seu corpo tremer contra o meu corpo, enquanto ele tinha sua libertação. Eu ofeguei quando ele caiu contra o meu corpo, ainda dentro de mim, suado e ofegante._

_Eu acariciei seu cabelo indomável, que estava ainda mais rebelde depois que eu passei minhas mãos nele durante nossos beijos no elevador e no corredor, antes de entrar no meu apartamento. Ele suspirou e me abraçou mais apertado._

_Ficamos ali por alguns minutos antes dele sair de cima de mim e rolar para o meu lado, me olhando com uma expressão culpada._

"_Desculpe."_

_Eu franzi. "O quê?"_

"_Eu esqueci a camisinha."_

_Eu pisquei e sorri pra ele, enquanto acariciava sua bochecha ternamente. "Não se preocupe com isso, eu tomo pílula."_

_Ele sorriu e ficou de lado para me encarar._

"_Isso foi..."_

"_Eu sei." Eu ri com ele, ambos extasiados._

_A segunda rodada não demorou, e eu me surpreendi quando o dia amanheceu e nós ainda estávamos na minha cama, suados e excitados enquanto obtínhamos nossa satisfação, que não veio tão cedo._

**~.~Fim do Flashback~.~**

Eu sorri, boba. Era verdade que eu tomava pílula, mas o que eu não tinha lembrado era que no dia anterior eu tinha tomado antibióticos para profilaxia* que minha médica recomendou, e eles invalidaram o efeito da minha pílula.

***profilaxia: **_é quando é para prevenir alguma doença._

Nove meses depois, Andrew Swan tinha vindo ao mundo, e a única coisa pela qual eu estava arrependida enquanto segurava o pequeno bebê nos meus braços era não ter como contatar Edward para lhe dar as notícias.

Suspirei. Não era como se eu tivesse meios para contatá-lo agora, tampouco.

Eu voltei ao livro e comecei minha leitura, sorrindo ao ver como Edward era mestre com as palavras. Elas simplesmente se encaixavam, lindas e coerentes, contra a folha branca. Parecia que ele era tão habilidoso em escrever como era com sua boca...

Eu soltei um risinho lembrando da minha fala para ele há anos atrás. Será que ele realmente tinha mantido isso em mente enquanto escrevia? Eu mordi o lábio. Eu simplesmente queria _tanto _vê-lo de novo...

~.~

Uma semana depois, eu soube que o livro de Edward estava entre os 5 mais vendidos na lista do New York Times. E também na lista dos best-sellers. Eu fiquei feliz por ele, tão sorridente que as pessoas começaram a perguntar porque eu estava tão feliz. Eu sempre enrolei com uma resposta genérica, enquanto era aquecida com as notícias.

Eu também tinha gostado muito do seu livro. Era um romance, misturado com drama, puro e simples. Sua escrita era cativante e eu me vi terminando o livro enorme em apenas dois dias – e isso apenas porque eu tinha que trabalhar. O fim do livro indicava que haveria uma continuação, então eu tinha decidido ficar de olho para comprá-lo assim que saísse.

Edward tinha me viciado em suas palavras. E eu estava bem com isso.

Era uma quinta-feira, e eu já estava exausta. Olhei o relógio percebendo que ainda faltavam duas horas até que eu pudesse sair e ir para casa. Pensando nisso, liguei para Leah.

"_Alô?_"

"Leah, sou eu." Eu disse, observando a proteção de tela do meu computador, que era uma foto minha e de Andrew no Central Park.

"_Olá, Srta Swan."_

"Oi, eu só queria saber como estão as coisas. Drew está bem? Ele esteve com um pouco de febre noite passada." Eu disse, mordendo o lábio preocupada.

"_Ah, ele está bem sim. Está mais quieto que o normal, mas está brincando e vendo tv como nos outros dias. Acho que ele só está dengoso." _Ela riu.

"É, acho que é isso. Quando ele fica doentinho ele sempre prefere ficar comigo." Eu sorri. "Ele até me pediu pra vir trabalhar comigo hoje, mas eu não podia trazê-lo assim."

"_Eu entendo. Mas ele está bem. Nenhuma febre. Acho que é só manha a essa altura."_

Eu ri. "Sei como é. Qualquer coisa me ligue, ok?"

"_Sem problemas."_

"Tchau, Leah."

Desliguei o telefone e suspirei, olhando para o relógio. Não tinham se passado nem sequer cinco minutos.

"Gaaah." Bufei, jogando a cabeça para trás para encarar o teto.

Eu já tinha feito tudo que poderia fazer naquele dia, mas eu não poderia ir embora porque infelizmente tinha horas de trabalho a cumprir. Bufei.

Então Angela bateu na minha porta e entrou, fechando-a atrás de si.

"Srta. Swan, tem um casal aqui que quer vê-la." Ela disse.

"Quem são?" perguntei confusa. Eu não estava esperando visitas.

"Não os conheço, mas disseram que queriam uma reunião com a Srta. Acho que é sobre um divórcio."

Franzi.

"Mande-os entrar, Angela." Eu disse, me rendendo. Pelo menos isso faria o tempo passar mais rápido.

Pouco tempo depois, Angela voltou com uma mulher muito elegante vestida com um vestido preto até o joelho, e saltos altos. Ela tinha o cabelo castanho com algumas poucas mechas ruivas, e tinha o semblante meio cansado. Ela se adiantou.

"Boa tarde, Srta. Swan. Eu estou aqui por indicação de um amigo. Ele disse que você era muito boa, e como ele estava ocupado..." ela começou automaticamente.

Eu dei um sorriso de simpatia. Provavelmente essa mulher estava tomando as rédeas do divórcio com seu marido, se eu estava interpretando correto. Mas não necessariamente porque ela queria se separar dele. Algo tinha acontecido.

"Claro. Por favor, sente-se." Eu disse, apontando as cadeiras à frente da minha mesa.

Ela deu um sorriso pequeno e se sentou, suspirando.

"Hm, Angela me disse que você estava acompanhada..." eu disse.

"Oh, sim. Eu vim com o meu filho. Ele foi pegar um pouco de café na máquina de expresso pra ele, deve estar aqui em um minuto."

"Certo. Podemos começar sem ele?" perguntei. Imaginei que o filho tinha vindo com ela para dar-lhe apoio moral, então eu não queria arriscar.

"Podemos, claro." Ela disse, suspirando e olhando diretamente pra mim. Algo em seu rosto me era familiar, mas eu não sabia o quê. "Eu encontrei meu marido na cama com outra mulher, e eu quero o divórcio."

Nossa, ela era direta.

"Entendo. Quando isso aconteceu?" perguntei, num tom que deixava claro que eu estava interessada nos detalhes, mas de forma profissional. Eu odiava que me achassem intrometida, mas era meu trabalho às vezes.

"Ante-ontem. Eu saí de casa e fui para a casa do meu filho. Então, ontem, eu tomei a decisão de pedir o divórcio."

"Sei. Seu marido concorda com isso?"

"Não." Ela suspirou.

"Entendo. Você já o deixou saber que quer o divórcio?"

"Já. Eu voltei em casa ontem para pegar minhas coisas, e ele estava em casa. Nós discutimos e eu disse a ele que procuraria um advogado para o divórcio. E que ele não teria escolha. Procurei o Sr. Jenks, que é o advogado da família, mas ele estava muito ocupado, então me indicou a senhorita."

"Jenks..." eu ri, balançando a cabeça. "Ele faz muito isso."

Ela sorriu pequeno. "Posso contar com você, Srta. Swan?"

"Claro, Sra..."

"Oh meu Deus, que falta de educação a minha, perdoe-me!" ela disse, corando embaraçada. "Meu nome é Elizabeth Masen."

Masen? Hm... Era possível que fosse...?

"Certo. Sra. Masen. Se não se importa de eu perguntar... Masen é o nome de casada?"

"Não." Ela engoliu em seco. "Meu nome de casada é Smith. Elizabeth Masen Smith. Tem como tirar meu nome de casada?"

"Claro. Por isso perguntei. Queria saber se gostaria de tirá-lo." Eu sorri. Ela sorriu de volta. Ela estava obviamente triste e quebrada com o acontecimento, mas era educada o suficiente para não ignorar os outros. Gostei dessa mulher. "Muito bem, Sra. Masen..."

"Por favor, me chame de Elizabeth, Srta. Swan. 'Sra. Masen' me faz sentir velha." Ela sorriu.

Eu ri. "Certo. Então nesse caso, Elizabeth," eu sorri. "devo pedir que me chame de Bella."

"Bella?" ela de repente parecia confusa e interessada, o que eu não entendi.

"Algum prob..."

Fui interrompida por uma batida seguida de alguém entrando.

"Desculpe interromper, Srta. Swan." Disse Angela. "O filho dela..."

"Oh, claro." Eu disse, ainda curiosa com o olhar que Elizabeth me dava. "Mande-o entrar."

Angela acenou e logo alguém entrava pela porta.

Eu ofeguei quando vi quem era, assim como ele.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" guinchei.

Ele segurava um copo de café expresso e usava jeans, camiseta e tênis. Seu cabelo continuava do jeito que eu me lembrava, espalhado para todo lado. Talvez apenas um pouco mais curto. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com muita intensidade enquanto ele me encarava de boca aberta, com seus lábios logo se movendo para um sorriso torto.

"Eu não posso acreditar..." ele sussurrou.

Eu estava estática, não fazia ideia do que falar, até que ouvi a voz de Elizabeth.

"Então você é a famosa Bella."

Eu me virei, surpresa, para olhá-la, e para o meu espanto ela tinha um olhar de carinho enquanto sorria pra mim.

"Eu... Eu..."

"Edward não para de falar sobre você desde que se conheceram anos atrás. É incrível que nunca tenham se visto de novo desde então." Ela disse, olhando para o filho que ainda estava sorrindo pra mim, estático no lugar. "Ora Edward, tenha modos e venha pra cá."

Eu sorri enquanto vi ele corar e andar timidamente até a cadeira ao lado da sua mãe, sem tirar seus olhos de mim.

"Oi." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Oi." Ele disse, também sorrindo.

Então eu me lembrei que isso não era um reencontro. Eu estava trabalhando!

"Oh meu deus, Elizabeth, me perdoe, eu estava..."

"Não se preocupe. Agora eu posso entender que o que o meu filho sente é recíproco. E apesar de estar triste pelo fim do meu casamento, posso ver que meu filho não vai ter o mesmo destino que eu." Ela disse, segura, olhando entre mim e seu filho com um sorriso.

O quê? Como assim? O que ela tinha acabado de dizer?

"Ahn, mãe, você vai assustá-la." Ele disse rindo de leve, ainda olhando pra mim e segurando seu café.

"Não," eu disse, sorrindo. "tudo bem. Eu só espero entender o significado disso um dia." Murmurei.

"Você vai." Elizabeth disse. "Os dois irão."

Nós sorrimos um para o outro até que sua mãe quebrou o silêncio novamente.

"Edward, ponha esse copo na mesa antes que você derrame esse café em si mesmo."

Eu o vi corar enquanto obedecia sua mãe, e não pude evitar um riso e uma provocação.

"Ainda desastrado?"

Ele riu comigo. "Sempre."

Eu me lembrei imediatamente de Andrew, em todo seu desastre natural, e foi como se eu travasse. Oh meu Deus, Andrew! Edward não sabia sobre Andrew! Mas aqui estava ele, e eu sempre quis vê-lo de novo e contar tudo pra ele... Mas não era a hora pra isso!

Suspirei. Eu teria que pegar o telefone dele para que eu pudesse falar com ele outra vez. Meio paranóica, observei seus dedos à procura de uma aliança. Ele não tinha nada. Suspirei de alívio, então percebi que os dois me encaravam curiosos.

Corei absurdamente e limpei minha garganta.

"Bem, é muito bom te ver de novo, Edward, mas agora eu preciso atender sua mãe. Podemos conversar depois?"

"Devemos," ele disse. "eu não vou perder você de novo. Fui um estúpido por sair do jeito que saí."

"Nós dois fomos." Eu disse, sorrindo pra ele.

**~.~Flashback~.~**

_Depois de almoçar comida chinesa, Edward suspirou e disse que precisava ir. Ele tinha aula, e não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior. Não que eu ou ele nos importássemos._

_Enquanto ele me beijava, como se não quisesse ir embora, meu telefone tocou. Ele fez menção de se afastar, mas eu não deixei._

"_A secretária atende." Murmurei sob o fôlego. Ele voltou a me beijar._

_Pouco tempo depois, a voz de Alice soou no aparelho telefônico._

"_Bellaaaa, novamente mil desculpas por não ter ido ontem à boate. Jasper está um pouco melhor, mas ficamos no hospital até às duas da manhã. Desculpa, mesmo. De todo jeito, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!" ela gritou, e Edward estacou, tirando seus lábios dos meus e me olhando enquanto Alice terminava de falar. "Venha à nossa casa hoje à noite e teremos um jantar de comemoração. Isso não é um pedido! Tchauzinho!"_

_O sinal de bip soou e Edward sorriu._

"_Hoje é seu aniversário?"_

_Eu corei. "É. Nem tinha me dado conta."_

"_Como assim?"_

"_Ah, eu estava na boate porque íamos comemorar meu aniversário lá. Mas Alice e Jasper não apareceram, como você já sabe. Eu estava prestes a ir embora quando você apareceu."_

"_Hm... Então isso quer dizer que você começou seu aniversário conversando comigo?"_

"_Sim." Eu ri. "Não só conversando. Ainda é meu aniversário."_

"_Tem razão. Preciso te dar um presente."_

"_Edward, você não..."_

_Ele me calou tirando minha calcinha, já que eu só estava vestida com um blusão da faculdade e calcinha. Ele se ajoelhou e começou a beijar e lamber minha intimidade, e logo eu estava ofegante, quase caindo, enquanto ele me dava outro orgasmo._

"_Prontinho." Ele disse enquanto depositava meu corpo mole no sofá, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto._

_O homem tinha me feito gozar umas 8 vezes desde a madrugada até agora. Eu estava simplesmente nas nuvens._

"_Melhor. Aniversário. De. Todos." Eu suspirei._

_Ele riu. "Posso saber quantos aninhos?"_

_Sorri. "24."_

"_Legal, isso só me faz um ano mais novo." Ele riu e eu levantei as sobrancelhas. "Tenho 23."_

_Eu ri com ele. "Não tenho nenhum problema com isso."_

"_Que bom." Ele riu comigo._

_Nos olhamos por um minuto antes que ele falasse novamente, a voz suave._

"_Feliz aniversário, Bella." Ele sorriu, me dando um beijo delicioso._

_Nós estávamos tão envolvidos e extasiados que não percebemos que ele foi embora sem saber meu sobrenome, e eu sem saber o dele. Ele nem sequer sabia que meu nome era Isabella. Eu não tinha pego o telefone dele, nem ele o meu. Eu fiquei apreensiva. Fiquei triste. Eu iria encontrá-lo novamente? A melhor coisa que me aconteceu?_

**~.~Fim do Flashback~.~**

Edward ainda sorria pra mim, mas eu suspirei e encarei sua mãe, também sorrindo.

"Receio que temos que falar de negócios agora. Não quero tomar seu tempo."

Ela suspirou, seu sorriso murchando.

"Claro. Eu vim aqui pra isso. Depois você e Edward podem sair e colocar o papo em dia."

Eu sorri. "Claro. Bom, como eu ia dizendo antes, Elizabeth, há uma série de coisas sobre o processo legal de divórcio que você precisa saber." Eu comecei, assumindo um tom profissional, tentando não me deixar abalar com a presença maravilhosa bem à minha frente.

~.~

Uma hora depois, eu tinha todos os dados que precisava para começar o processo do divórcio de Elizabeth e James Smith. Edward ficou em silêncio, bebericando seu café o tempo todo que eu e sua mãe falávamos, dando apenas um ou outro comentário sobre um fato particular. Eu anotei tudo e perguntei o que era necessário, assim como obtive um contrato para Elizabeth.

Ela saiu do meu escritório satisfeita, e eu prometi ligar para ela assim que eu tivesse tudo pronto para o próximo passo do processo. Ela se despediu de Edward, que continuou em sua cadeira, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Eu também me despedi dela, e logo éramos apenas eu e Edward na minha sala. Eu sorri para ele. Quanto tempo eu sonhei com esse momento, em que eu o reencontraria? E ao mesmo tempo, nunca acreditando que fosse possível. Mas, bem, minha vida nos últimos anos não tinha saído exatamente como eu planejei, mas tinha sido o melhor até então.

"Estou tão feliz de vê-la de novo." Ele quebrou o silêncio, com um sorriso torto de balançar minhas pernas.

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo." Eu sorri. "Eu achei que nunca mais iria te encontrar."

"Eu também. Quando cheguei em casa, percebi que não tinha seu número, seu sobrenome, nada! E como você tinha dito que ia se mudar em breve, eu não pude te procurar. Eu tentei ir no dia seguinte, mas recebi uma ligação dizendo que minha avó tinha falecido. Eu tive que viajar às pressas para Chicago para o enterro, então quando voltei, você já tinha se mudado." Ele disse, suspirando e passando a mão pelo cabelo rebelde.

"Sinto muito. Nós dois fomos estúpidos por simplesmente dizer adeus sem qualquer possibilidade de contato no futuro." Eu disse.

Ele concordou, mas então sorriu. "Mas vamos falar de outra coisa. Estamos aqui agora e eu não vou deixar você escapar."

"Bom." Eu ri.

"Eu me tornei um escritor, Bella. Meu primeiro livro foi lançado há duas semanas e... Bem, ele já é um best-seller." Ele corou.

Eu mordi o lábio enquanto sorria pra ele, totalmente orgulhosa por algum motivo estranho.

"Eu sei." Disse simplesmente.

"Sabe?" ele perguntou confuso.

Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto cavava seu livro na minha bolsa. Eu tinha colocado ele ali para terminar de ler no trabalho, e mesmo tendo terminado há muito tempo, eu ainda não tinha tirado dali. Estava feliz por isso agora.

Eu lhe mostrei o livro e seus olhos arregalaram, surpresos.

"Eu vi outro dia quando estava comprando alguns livros na livraria. Quando vi seu nome, fiquei em choque, e quando vi sua foto... Eu simplesmente tinha que comprar." Eu disse. "Eu fiquei muito feliz quando vi que tinha entrado na lista de best-sellers do New York Times. Você merece, Edward."

"Obrigado, Bella." Ele disse, com os olhos marejados. E então, ele estava subitamente nervoso. "Você já o leu?"

"Já." Eu disse, uma ideia se formando na minha mente. "E eu quero spoilers da continuação, já que tenho o prazer de conhecer o autor."

Ele riu com vontade. "Qualquer coisa menos isso, Bella. Se eu contar, vai perder toda a graça." Ele disse, provocando.

Eu fiz um bico, mas acabei rindo com ele. "Claro, claro. Então posso pedir outra coisa?"

"O quê?"

"Um autógrafo!" eu disse, contente.

Ele riu. "Claro."

Eu lhe dei uma caneta fina, de tinta permanente, e então abri na página da dedicatória.

"Quero nessa página." Eu disse, estendendo-lhe o livro.

"Certo." Ele pegou o livro e o apoiou na mesa. Então ele sorriu quando viu a página.

Sem dizer uma palavra sobre isso, ele fez outra dedicatória abaixo das palavras impressas, e eu fiquei impressionada ao ver sua caligrafia clara e elegante. Ele escreveu mais dessa vez, e no fim da página, ele fez sua assinatura.

"Pronto." Ele disse, os olhos brilhando. "Eu quero dizer cada palavra. Das duas dedicatórias."

Eu sorri e baixei meus olhos para ler o que ele tinha escrito.

"_Eu geralmente sou bom com palavras, mas nenhuma delas é boa o suficiente para expressar o quão grato eu sou a você, por tudo. Sem você eu nunca teria terminado esse livro. E eu estou muito feliz por ter te reencontrado. Eu não quero te perder nunca mais, Bella. _

_Com amor,_

_Edward."_

Meus olhos marejaram. Ele não fez uma dedicatória como um autógrafo de Edward Masen, o autor. Ele fez uma dedicatória como Edward, o meu Edward. Como alguém que se importa, num nível muito mais íntimo.

"Edward..." eu suspirei.

"Você... ainda é solteira, Bella?"

Eu ri com a ironia. Eu tinha vergonhosamente escaneado seus dedos à procura de uma aliança, e cá estava ele me perguntando o que eu não tinha tido coragem de perguntar à ele.

"Sou, Edward."

Então, eu me lembrei de Andrew. Baixei o livro para a mesa e olhei em seus olhos brilhantes.

"Mas antes que possamos dar mais um passo no que quer que isso seja, eu preciso te contar uma coisa." Eu disse, olhando para o relógio e percebendo que eu podia ir embora.

"O que é?" ele perguntou.

"O que acha de tomar um café comigo enquanto conversamos? Meu expediente acabou."

Ele olhou seu relógio de pulso com surpresa, e então olhou pra mim.

"O que acha, em vez disso, de eu te levar pra jantar?" ele sorriu.

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu vou adorar."

"Ótimo." Ele disse.

Eu me levantei e recolhi minhas coisas, desligando o computador. Eu pedi para Edward me esperar perto do elevador enquanto eu conversava com Angela.

"Ang, por favor ligue pra minha casa, e diga à Leah que eu não vou jantar em casa. Diga que eu peço desculpas, mas que é um assunto urgente. Peça para ela dizer a Andrew que eu vou estar em casa para ler pra ele." Eu pedi.

"Claro, Srta. Swan. Bom jantar." Ela disse, olhando por cima do meu ombro pra Edward. "Ele é o..."

Sua pergunta estava implícita. Ela era uma das poucas que sabiam que Andrew era fruto de um caso de uma noite. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava vendo as semelhanças.

"É." Eu confirmei. "Preciso contar a ele."

"Claro. Boa sorte." Ela sorriu.

Eu agradeci e encontrei Edward na porta do elevador. Fomos juntos até o térreo, conversando bobagens. Só então Edward percebeu que tinha vindo com sua mãe, e no carro dela.

"Droga." Ele murmurou sob a respiração.

Eu ri. "Não tem problema, eu estou de carro."

"Não é a mesma coisa." Ele reclamou.

"Eu deixo você dirigi-lo." Eu disse.

Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. Eu ri e lhe dei as chaves enquanto o conduzia até onde eu o tinha estacionado.

Ele assoviou ao ver meu carro. "Você tem bom gosto."

"Obrigada." Eu ri.

Ele desativou o alarme e abriu a porta pra mim, dando a volta para sentar na cadeira do motorista e logo ligando o carro até um restaurante francês perto da firma.

Ainda estava cedo, então o restaurante não estava cheio. Nós entramos sem dificuldade e pegamos uma mesa. Edward pediu um vinho branco enquanto esperávamos e depois fizemos nossos pedidos. Eu suspirei. Eu estava nervosa. Era a hora de contar à Edward sobre Andrew.

"Edward?" chamei, enquanto ele parecia perdido me olhando.

"Sim?" seus olhos eram atentos agora. Bom.

"Eu preciso te contar uma coisa importante." Eu disse.

"O quê?" ele franziu.

Eu suspirei e olhei para o guardanapo no meu colo.

"Lembra que... naquela noite..." eu comecei, corando ao lembrar. "Bem... você lembra que nós não..."

"Não usamos proteção?" ele terminou por mim. Eu assenti. "Eu lembro. Você disse que tomava pílula."

"Pois é. Só tem um problema." Ele franziu, confuso. "Eu esqueci completamente que no dia anterior eu tinha tomado uma dose de antibióticos profiláticos que minha médica passou. E, bem, não sei se você sabe, mas... antibióticos anulam o efeito de pílulas anticoncepcionais..." eu disse.

Ele arregalou os olhos. "Bella..." ele ofegou. "Você está tentando me dizer que..."

Ele não continuou. Eu assenti devagar, olhando nos seus olhos enquanto eu dizia.

"Sim, Edward. Eu estou tentando te dizer que você é pai."

Ele ofegou, e me olhou por pelo menos dois minutos inteiros antes de eu ficar nervosa demais para esperar ele falar.

"Eu sinto muito," eu chiei, sentindo meus olhos começarem a marejar. "eu esqueci completamente. Na verdade, eu só lembrei desse detalhe dois meses depois, quando fiz exames de rotina e descobri que estava grávida."

Ele ainda me olhava em choque, então eu continuei falando, porque era isso que eu fazia quando ficava nervosa.

"Tudo que eu quis fazer foi te encontrar pra te dar a notícia, você merecia saber, mas... Eu não tinha seu número ou seu sobrenome. Eu tentei te encontrar mesmo assim, mas as informações que eu tinha eram muito poucas, então eu não consegui. Sinto muito." Eu chorei, escondendo meus olhos dos dele no meu guardanapo.

Eu estava seriamente preocupada que ele não iria falar, e iria embora e eu nunca mais o veria, quando senti uma mão enxugando minhas lágrimas. Eu olhei para cima para vê-lo, seus olhos verdes brilhando enquanto seu rosto ainda demonstrava surpresa, mas sem nenhuma pitada de desapontamento ou raiva.

"Bella, por favor, não chore." Ele pediu. "Eu não estou chateado."

"Não?" chiei.

"Não," ele riu. "eu estou feliz! Bella, você me deu um filho?"

Eu ri. "Sim."

"Como é o nome dele? Ou dela... É menino ou menina?" ele perguntou, subitamente empolgado e muito animado. Andrew realmente tinha puxado ao pai nessa também.

"É um menino." Eu disse, sorrindo pra ele enquanto enlaçava seus dedos nos meus. "Exatamente como você. Animado, desastrado," eu ri, e ele me acompanhou, seus olhos marejados. "ele tem a mesma cor de cabelo e a mesma cor de olhos. Ele é muito parecido com você."

"Qual o nome dele?" ele pediu.

"Andrew." Eu disse.

Ele sorriu, enquanto experimentava o nome nos lábios. "Andrew. É um nome bonito."

"Foi uma ideia louca que me deu." Eu disse, rindo.

"Eu gosto." Ele disse. "Quando ele nasceu?"

"No dia 13 de maio. Ele está com dois anos e quatro meses." Eu disse, sorrindo de orgulho do meu pequeno, e muito feliz que eu finalmente estava tendo essa conversa com o _pai_ dele.

Oh meu Deus, o pai dele. Andrew agora tinha um pai que sabia sobre ele!

"Posso conhecê-lo?" ele pediu.

"Claro." Eu sorri. "Assim que acabarmos nosso jantar, eu te levo na minha casa, e então você pode vê-lo."

Ele sorriu, e então se inclinou para me beijar. O beijo foi saudoso, cheio de amor e promessas. Eu estava tão feliz que estava sentindo que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

Passamos o resto do jantar falando de Andrew, e Edward vibrava a cada descoberta sobre o filho. Enquanto estávamos comendo a sobremesa, eu lhe mostrei uma foto dele no meu celular e vi os olhos de Edward ficarem aguados de emoção.

"Minha mãe vai morrer de alegria." Ele riu.

"Ela tem cara de que seria uma ótima avó." Eu disse, sorrindo.

"Ah, ela vai mimar nosso filho até não poder mais." ele disse, sorrindo.

Eu sorri estupidamente da maneira que ele falou. _Nosso_ filho.

"Edward?" chamei.

"Sim, meu amor?"

Eu sorri. Ele vinha me chamando assim desde o começo do jantar, e eu estava gostando muito do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

"Você gostaria de ter seu nome na certidão do Andrew? Eu nunca coloquei porque não sabia sua opinião sobre isso, então..."

"Ah, Bella," ele me interrompeu. "você me faria muito feliz fazendo isso." Ele sorriu. "É claro que eu quero meu nome na certidão dele. E também o meu nome nele."

"Vou providenciar isso amanhã mesmo." Eu sorri.

"Ótimo." Ele sorriu. Seus olhos me encararam, suaves. "Eu te amo, Bella. Eu sei que é loucura, mas eu te amo. Desde aquele primeiro dia."

Eu o beijei suavemente, enquanto sussurrava. "Eu também te amo. Desde o primeiro dia."

Era loucura, sim. Mas eu não me importava.

Edward pagou pelo nosso jantar e fomos até minha casa enquanto ele me falava sobre seu livro, e as expectativas do seu editor com o próximo. Eu lhe dei as direções enquanto ele dirigia, e logo estávamos na frente da minha casa.

Ele elogiou o lugar, dizendo que era perfeito para criar uma criança, e eu sorri, abraçando-o. Abri a porta da casa para ser atacada por um pequeno ser muito furioso.

"Mamãe! A senhola disse que não ia demolá!" ele gritou.

"Andrew!" repreendi. "Desculpe, querido, mamãe estava resolvendo uma coisa muito importante."

Ele fez bico, e atrás de mim eu ouvi Edward suspirar. Eu sorri enquanto pegava nosso filho no colo, lhe dando beijos na bochecha. Seu bico se dissolveu e logo ele estava agarrado no meu pescoço como se eu fosse um colete salva-vidas.

"Sinti sua falta, mamãe." Ele choramingou.

"Oh meu bebê, eu sinto muito. Mas já estou aqui, tá?" eu disse, enquanto me virava para ver Edward olhando nosso filho com completa devoção.

Eu estava certa. Edward era do tipo que sonhava em ser pai. E nesse momento, eu estava vendo diante de mim um homem feliz por ter mais um sonho realizado.

"Ele é lindo, Bella. E apesar de você dizer que ele se parece muito comigo, ele tem muito de você também. É o que o torna perfeito." Ele disse.

Eu sorri pra ele, enquanto Andrew levantou sua cabecinha do meu pescoço para encarar o visitante.

"Quem é ele, mamãe?" perguntou.

Eu sorri pro meu filho. "Vamos pra sala? Mamãe te conta lá."

Eu indiquei o caminho da sala para Edward enquanto eu ia dispensar Leah pelo dia. Contei brevemente a ela o que aconteceu e lhe prometi uma história mais detalhada no dia seguinte, e então ela se foi, com meus agradecimentos por cuidar do meu filho, como sempre.

Voltei para sala, para encontrar Edward observando nossos porta-retratos. Eu sabia porque ele estava curioso. A maioria eram de fotos de Andrew, desde quando ele estava na minha barriga até os dias de hoje.

"Mamãe, ele tem o cabelo igual o meu." Disse Andrew, encostado em mim enquanto eu me sentava.

Sua vozinha despertou Edward de um transe e então ele se virou e encarou Andrew, sentando perto de nós no sofá, para que Andrew pudesse vê-lo direito.

"Não é só seu cabelo que é igual ao meu." Edward disse a ele.

"É. Seus olhos também são iguais." Andrew falou, e então olhou pra mim. "Quem é o moço, mamãe?"

Eu sorri enquanto dava um pequeno olhar para Edward, e depois olhava pra Andrew.

"Querido, lembra que eu te disse que eu nunca mais tinha visto seu papai?" eu perguntei.

Ele assentiu. "Lemblo."

"Então, hoje eu vi ele de novo e..."

"Viu?" Andrew de repente ficou animado demais no meu colo, pulando. "Cadê ele? A senhola falô com ele?"

"Calma, Drew." Eu disse rindo. Ele se acalmou e me olhou com olhos brilhantes, iguaizinhos aos do pai. "Sim, eu falei com ele. Esse moço aqui?" eu apontei para Edward, e Andrew olhou para ele enquanto eu dizia. "Ele é o seu pai, querido."

Edward sorriu pra Andrew.

"Edward, esse é o nosso filho, Andrew." Eu disse, oficialmente.

Drew saiu do meu colo, me surpreendendo, e então ele escalou as pernas de Edward até o colo dele. Edward o segurou pela cintura, os olhos surpresos e felizes.

"Você é o meu papai?" ele perguntou com a voz pequena.

"Sou, Andrew. E eu estou muito feliz de conhecer você." Ele disse.

Andrew não respondeu nada, simplesmente se jogou nos braços de Edward, enrolando sua cabeça no pescoço de Edward. A essa altura, eu estava chorando livremente. Edward deixou cair algumas lágrimas também enquanto abraçava seu filho pela primeira vez, ao mesmo tempo que me olhava cheio de amor.

Naquela noite, Edward leu para Andrew dormir. Os dois criaram uma conexão quase instantânea desde o abraço íntimo que dividiram. Andrew estava extasiado por conhecer o pai, e Edward estava extasiado por conhecer o filho.

Eu não conseguia conter as lágrimas, nem os sorrisos. E nem queria.

~.~

Duas semanas depois, tínhamos nos estabelecido numa rotina agradável. Edward trabalhava em casa, no seu novo livro, e à noite, ele ia jantar conosco, para passar tempo com Andrew. Algumas vezes, eu o deixei na casa de Edward pela manhã, então ele brincaria o dia todo com o pai, aproveitando para ver a 'vovó', que tinha ficado exultante com a notícia.

Elizabeth nem lembrava mais que tinha sido traída, e durante nossas reuniões, ela simplesmente concordava com tudo que eu dizia o mais rápido possível, para que pudesse terminar logo. Ela estava radiante. Eu estava radiante.

Eu agora tinha um namorado – que já tinha dito suas intenções de se casar comigo – e meu filho tinha um pai presente.

A vida não podia ser melhor.

Numa bela manhã de terça-feira, eu acordei com um 'feliz aniversário' muito animado da minha sogra, meu namorado e meu filho, todos na minha cama cantando.

Eu ri enquanto os abraçava. Elizabeth e Edward tinham dormido aqui na noite passada, com a desculpa de que queriam um tempo junto conosco. Hoje de manhã, eles me faziam isso.

Tivemos um ótimo café da manhã e eu fui para o trabalho, prometendo encontrá-los para o almoço num restaurante que Edward tinha reservado pra nós.

Durante minha manhã de trabalho, porém, eu recebi flores. Lindas orquídeas amarelas, rosas e lilases que me deixaram sorrindo feito boba. Eu li o bilhete.

"_Para Bella,_

_Com amor."_

Não precisava assinatura para saber de quem era. Abaixo da última frase estava o desenho de um pequeno bolo e ao lado o número 3. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava.

Edward estava me dizendo que hoje faziam 3 anos que nos conhecemos. Eu me lembrava muito bem disso. Mas o buquê e sua pequena lembrança no bilhete me fizeram perceber o que ele não disse com palavras.

Hoje ia ser um aniversário _daqueles._

**.~FIM~.**

* * *

_**N/A:** TALVEZ essa oneshot tenha um ou outro outtake (cenas extras). Eu simplesmente não sei se vou conseguir me despedir do pequeno Andrew agora. MAS, tudo vai depender das reviews de vocês!_

_Me digam tudo que acharam, eu não mordo! :D Vou ficar muito feliz com todas as reviews!_

_Beijos,_

_Kessy_

_P.S.: Pra quem lê minhas outras fics, tentarei atualizá-las ainda essa semana. Mil perdões pela demora desde já. _


End file.
